History is replete with instances in which owners of firearms have been seriously injured and even killed by their own weapons in the hands of another person. Even law enforcement officers have fallen into circumstances under which criminals have wrested control of the officers'handguns and used them against the officers. And all too often children playing with firearms belonging to parents have inflicted grievous harm on their playmates.
As a consequence of these and similar disasters others have been moved to propose means for preventing the discharge of a firearm except when it is handled by its rightful owner or other authorized user. A firearm thus conditioned is sometimes referred to as an "owner loyal" firearm.
James N. Barker and Edward A. Cartwright in their U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,679, granted Feb. 24, 1976 for "SAFETY SYSTEM" disclose a revolver having a radio receiver in its handgrip which prevents the firing mechanism from being operated unless and until the receiver detects a predetermined distinctive signal from a transmitter worn by the authorized user of the revolver. The transmitter is housed, for example, in a bracelet worn by the user.
One of the disadvantages of the Barker and Cartwright system is that the authorized user has the hassle of contending with and transporting two items instead of just the firearm. Another disadvantage is that the safety feature vanishes if both the firearm and the transmitter fall into the hands of an unauthorized user. This certainly could happen if the two items are stored together.
A somewhat similar safety system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,370, granted Dec. 18, 1984 to Jerome A. Lemelson for "WEAPON CONTROL SYSTEM AND METHOD". This patent suggests incorporating electronic circuitry in the firearm for cooperating with another electronic device in a finger ring, bracelet or wristwatch on the authorized user to control discharge of the firearm. This system possesses the same disadvantages as the Barker and Cartwright system.
There continues to be a need for a firearm which cannot be discharged unless held in the hand of the authorized user.